


The Consequences of Letting Your Guard Down

by RemnantHeroine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classic Book Refrences, F/F, Fem!Stucky, Genderbending, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: otpprompts, Why Aren't These Tags More Popular?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantHeroine/pseuds/RemnantHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a typical afternoon for Bucky. Based off of the OTP prompt from the Tumbler Blog OTPprompts: "Imagine Person A of your OTP reading a book/magazine with Person B lying on top of them (Bonus points if Person B is bigger than Person A)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Letting Your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the OTP prompt from the Tumbler Blog OTPprompts: "Imagine Person A of your OTP reading a book/magazine with Person B lying on top of them (Bonus points if Person B is bigger than Person A)."  
> Idea and character's aren't mine but the combination sure is! If you enjoy please Kudos, Comment, Sacrifice a farm animal to it, Reblog on Tumbler if that's where you found it, Bookmark it, whatever floats your boat!

Ever since Bucky had come back from the dead she had been trying to catch up on American culture much like Stevie had after waking up from the ice. Having actually been alive for the most part did help, she had some groundwork already laid out, making it easier than the blonde had it. Today she was reading what she had been told was an amazing classic, _1984_. "Tenth grade reading level my ass..." She murmured as she laid out on the couch, soft brown hair out of it's traditional braid now surrounding her face in brunette waves. She gave a huff as she kept on reading about the corrupt government of what she declared not so futuristic London when Stevie came in. Without warning the girl got on the couch, slowly crawling towards Bucky before she laid down on top of the girl. Bucky closed her book on her finger and lowered it with a raised brow as she looked down at the blonde using her breasts as pillows. "What the hell Rogers?" She asked, not angry but certainly confused.

Stevie shushed her softly "Don't talk, keep reading Beautiful..." She whispered, closing her cyan blue eyes to the world to go into her own.

Bucky rolled her eyes with a sigh and opened her book up again, now using one hand to hold the book open while the other moved to carefully play with Stevie's straight blonde hair that desperately needed to be brushed, only stopping it's motions to turn a page as the girl fell asleep on top of her.

When Stevie woke some time later she shifted with a small groan before realizing her surroundings, and what her girlfriend was doing to her. "Buck, are... You _petting me_?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"No."


End file.
